Adventures of a young Hobbit
by BigSmile1983
Summary: On one of his parent's party, the young Hobbit Bilbo meets the wandering wizard named Gandalf for the first time. - Short story of a deleted scene.


**Heyy everyone:)) I decided to make a new Hobbit story, and this one is about young Bilbo meeting Gandalf. It's a short story from a deleted scene from the first movie:DD Hope you like the story:))**

* * *

Chapter 1: Party time

Even if it was a hot summer night, Hobbits always found the desire to throw a party. It was the time of the Tooks annual party, and of course the party was planned ages ago and the hot weather wouldn't ruin that. Belladonna, a young Hobbit mother, ran up and down from her house to the party field, and each time she carried another bowl or plate with food, while she kept an eye on her three year old son, Bilbo.

Bilbo just got a wooden sword as present. He wanted to play with it straight away, even if Belladonna thought it might be a bit dangerous, since she wasn't sure what he would do with it. The toddler promised his mother he wouldn't hit other Hobbit's with it, in fact, he wanted to slay a dragon. Belladonna smiled because of her son's lively fantasy and rubbed gently through his brown curls before he went off.

_Maybe it is good he entertains himself_ Belladonna though, looking at her son, who darted all over the field and hitting with his new sword in some bushes, pretending it was a dragon's lair. She rubbed with her hand across her forehead and realized it was warmer then she had thought. She looked one more time at her son, who made growling noises, and walked back to her house getting the rest of the party stuff. _Once I got everything on the field I can relax and enjoy the party_ the young Hobbit woman thought, stepping inside and walked towards the pantry.

But of course, at that time, she didn't know what her young son was about to do with his new sword.

* * *

All Hobbit's were dancing, laughing and singing, and it seemed they all enjoyed the party, except for one. Belladonna took found out she couldn't relax at all, since her three year old toddler kept running across the field with his new sword.

"Bilbo, would you please come here?" Belladonna asked while doing her best keeping up her son, who easily ran around some Hobbit's carrying ale's and other food, managing not to bump into them. "Bilbo, please."

Bilbo just giggled as reply and kept running, hitting now and then with his sword around him and didn't get tired at all, which annoyed Belladonna much because she did get tired and started wondering how it would be possible Bilbo had so much energy.

Suddenly some large strong hands grabbed her son around his waist, stopping him from running further. Bilbo started to scream, yelling at his attacker he was on an adventure to slay a dragon, and that it was his fault the dragon got away.

"Well, maybe you are a bit too young to go on an adventure right now" the man said, smiling at the young toddler, rubbing with his hand through the brown curls. "Maybe it's better if you stay with your mom."

"Thank you, Gandalf" Belladonna said soon she had catches them up. "I really have no idea where he gets all that energy from."

"Well, as I remember, you had even more energy than him. Your mother ran up and down the entire Shire before she finally managed to stop you and begged you to sit down for a few minutes" the old man said smiling.

"Thanks for reminding me" Belladonna said smiling before she picked Bilbo up, who was about to make a run for it again. "Maybe it's time you put that sword away for a few minutes and eat something." She held Bilbo in her arms, walking back to the tables with food. Behind her Gandalf waved at Bilbo who peeked over his mother shoulder at the wizard, but Bilbo didn't wave back. Instead he looked angry, since it was the wizard's fault the dragon got away.

* * *

Finally Belladonna could enjoy the party as well, but that was because this time she wouldn't let Bilbo run away from her again. She held him the entire time on her lap while talking with some of her friends. Bilbo didn't mind at all because it gave him the opportunity to eat as much cake and drink as much lemonade he wanted.

But after drinking so much lemonade his blather finally reached his breaking point and he started to shove on his mother's lap. At first she thought he wanted to escape again, but after noticing the empty lemonade bottles she knew that wasn't the case.

"Come on, Bilbo. Let's go home" Belladonna said standing up and walked with him in her arms back to her house. Once they were there she left him in the bathroom so he could have some privacy. Meanwhile she could go to the pantry again and get some extra cake, since her son ate most of it on the party as well.

While she was doing that, she didn't notice Bilbo came out the bathroom and ran past her down the hallway, on his way back to the party. The young Hobbit had planned it all, so he could get revenge on the wizard, since it was his fault the dragon got away.

Back at the field, he looked around and noticed the wizard standing not far from him. Bilbo grabbed his sword from his belt and ran towards Gandalf, who was too busy with lighting up his fireworks.

Suddenly he felt something hitting on his waist and he turned around, noticing it was the young adventurous Hobbit, standing next to him and hit him with a wooden sword repeatedly.

"I thought you were haunting for dragons" Gandalf said smiling.

"The dragon is gone" Bilbo replied, piercing his eyes angry into Gandalf's who looked down at him, still smiling. "And that's your fault." Bilbo start hitting again over and over, not hearing his mother calling from him. She must have realized her son was gone because she ran across the party field, yelling Bilbo's name over and over.

"Bilbo!" she said and ran towards her son and grabbed his arm so he would stop hitting Gandalf with the sword. "What did I tell you this morning?"

"Not hitting Hobbit's with the sword" Bilbo replied, looking up to Gandalf who rubbed him through his curls. "But he isn't a hobbit."

"Don't be smart, Bilbo. You know what I mean" Belladonna said smiling and looked up to Gandalf, asking him if everything was okay.

"I'm fine" Gandalf replied, rubbing one more time through Bilbo's hair and walked off.

"And you come with me" Belladonna said firm at her son, took his hand into her's and walked back to her friends. "You stay on my lap all night."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review and let me know what you think so far. I'm not sure if I'll write more young Bilbo story's, depends on if I get inspiration:)) So, let me know what you think and if I should write more. Idea's will be welcome, and if I like them and get story inspiration, I will try to use them:DD**


End file.
